Flexible plastic materials are used in a wide range of articles including electrical wire. In some articles the plastic materials are required to be flame retardant. Flexible plastic materials have been made flame retardant through the use of flame retardant additives (usually referred to as flame retardants). Initially the most common flame retardants contained halogens but use of halogen containing flame retardants has fallen out of favor due to, at least in part, concerns over their environmental impact. In some plastic materials, halogen containing flame retardants have been replaced by phosphate containing flame retardants, particularly organophosphate esters. However, as our understanding of complex environmental relationships increases there is some evolving concern with regard to the environmental impact of phosphorous containing flame retardants. Accordingly, there is an increasing desire for plastic materials that use non-phosphorous, non-halogen flame retardants.
Accordingly, there exists a need for fire retardant flexible polymer materials that employ non-phosphorous, non-halogen flame retardants.